ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Scream 5
Scream 5 (styled 5cream) is a 2015 American slasher film, and the fifth installment of the Scream film franchise. It was written by writer of Scream, Scream 2 and Scream 4 and directed by Wes Craven whom done the first four films. Neve Campbell, Courteney Cox and David Arquette reprised their roles as Sidney Prescott, Dewey Riley and Gale Weathers. New cast members are Bella Thorne, Jamie Lynn Spears, Vanessa Hudgens, Jennette McCurdy, Ben Linkin, Matt Lanter and Ryan Phillippe. It was released on April 10, 2015. Plot Stephanie Bell (Vanessa Hudgens), her sister Kristina Bell (Brenda Song) and Stephanie's boyfriend Joseph Bayer (Matt Lanter) are watching Stab 8 3D until they got a phone call and Kristina brushes the call as a joke. Kristina goes to take a shower after she gets bored of the movie and comes back to find Stephanie and Joseph gutted and killed in the living room. She gets a threatening call from Ghostface who gives her a quiz for her life on horror films. When she gets a question wrong, Kristina gets attacked by Ghostface and a prolonged chase ensues. After evading Ghostface several times throughout the house, Kristina gets killed by another Ghostface who throws her through the kitchen glass doors and stabs her multiple times until she dies. Sidney Prescott (Neve Campbell) now lives with her new boyfriend Adam Thomas (Ryan Phillippe), who writes novels about murders leading Sidney interested on learning more about Adam's novels. While they're engaged, Sidney and Adam decided to move away from Woodsboro to live a life on their own. But their wedding was cancelled by Sheriff Dewey Riley and Gale Weathers Riley (David Arquette and Courtney Cox) due to the murders of Stephanie and Joseph. Dewey explains to Gale that Kristina is missing from the crime scene. After hearing that three students were murdered, Adam's teenaged sister Mandy Thomas (Jennette McCurdy) and her friends Tara Wills (Jamie Lynn Spears), Andy Griffin (Jonathan Lipnicki), Lucas Green (Dean Collins), Lily Blue (Bella Thorne) and Lily's boyfriend Dustin Foster (Ben Linkin) were all visibly shaken by the news. After getting into an argument by their rival Bree Diamond (KeKe Palmer) and her assistant Danny Winters (Spencer Treat Clark), they go an assembly in the auditorium which was announced shortly after. During the assembly, the principal Valerie Tate (Octavia Spencer) announces that she will whether or not cancel the school prom due to the wake of the murders and the disappearance of Kristina until a Ghostface cloaked figure drops from the ceiling. Principal Tate then threatens to expel anyone who dropped the Ghostface dummy which scared her. She unwraps the dummy to reveal Kristina's now disembowled body which is hung from the rafters. This sends the students in sheer panic and Valarie to call Dewey and his deputy Judy Hicks (Marley Shelton) over to the scene of the heinous crime. Later that afternoon, Mandy and the others are at the school's fountain discussing the day's crazy events. During this time, Sidney and Adam arrive at the school to meet Dewey, Gale, Valerie and Judy to discuss the murders and their canceled wedding. After their discussion, Sidney and Adam take Mandy home with Dewey, Judy, Tara and Lucas following. At Mandy's house, Dewey is investigating in the deaths of Kristina, her sister and Joseph. He realizes that Kristina, Stephanie and Joseph died in similar fashions to Cici Cooper, Steven Orth and Casey Becker. He explains to Sidney, Judy and Adam of the news that the killer is doing yet again another remake murder spree while Mandy, Tara and Lucas overhear the conversation from the hallway. The trio retreat to Mandy's room where Lucas explain the rules of how to survive another horror remake. Meanwhile, Danny and Bree break into the school's auditorium to take pictures of the crime scene. As Danny repeatedly tries to convince Bree to leave with him, they are caught by Valerie who angrily expels Bree for her serious lack of respect and orders Danny to leave. After a furious Bree and Danny leave, Valerie attempts to confiscate Bree's camera, but is attacked and stabbed to death by Ghostface who snuck inside the auditorium. The next day, Gale and Dewey get into an argument when Gale accuses him of flirting with Judy until Bree gets caught in the middle. After Gale orders Bree to leave, Dewey reveals to Gale about his investigation at Mandy's house, Gale continues to deny it until Dewey snaps at her saying, "So you can write another book about it?". This hurts Gale who leaves in a huge huff. At the school, Mandy and the other students including Lily are decorating the gym, while Lucas, Dustin, Andy, Tara and the rest of the students are shopping for tuxedos and dresses. A rogue Gale finds Bree walking out of the Woodsboro Mall and offers to help her to solve the murders without Dewey. The two women head to the school to look through the student files but they are caught by Dewey and Sidney. As Dewey and Gale start fighting, Sidney realizes that the killer will strike again at the prom the next night and convinces the staff to cancel the prom, but they refused. Bree sneaks away from the fiasco and walks into Danny who dumps her because of her disrespectful attitude and decides to ask Lily to the prom. The following night, every student gets ready for the prom along with Mandy and her friends. Sidney and Adam decide for Mandy's safety to come to the prom as Mandy's chaperones. Meanwhile at Tara's house, Andy and Tara are watching the Halloween remake and around this time Tara reminds him that they are gonna be late. As Andy and Tara leave, they are both attacked at the front door by Ghostface resulting in Andy having his throat slashed and Tara escapes into the kitchen. Tara attempts to attack Ghostface with a kitchen knife, but he takes advantage and use a nearby blender to brutally mutilate her hand. Tara once again tries to escape, but Ghostface sees an open dishwasher with a variety of knives sticking up. He suddenly spots Tara trying to run, but he grabs her by the hair, leading him to impale her with the knives. At the prom, Dewey, Adam, Sidney, Gale and Judy arrive at the school to keep an eye on Mandy and her friends as the prom goes on. Mandy wonders where Lily is but Dustin reminds her that she is running late. Lucas heads to use the restroom, but runs into Bree who broke into the school to wreck the prom. Lucas tries to stop her, but she pushes him into the principal's office and seduces him. During sex, Lucas discovers Principal Tate's corpse to the desk chair with tape and informs Bree that they need to warn the students to leave the prom. As they attempt to warn the students, Ghostface bursts through one of the lockers and attacks them. Lucas orders Bree to get help as he stays behind to fight Ghostface. Unfortunately for Lucas, Ghostface overpowers and stabs him to death. Meanwhile, Bree is about to enter the gym to warn everyone until Dewey sees her bursting through the door. Bree explains everything to Dewey and Gale until Ghostface introduces himself and shows Lucas's body to the entire school, sending the students into panic. Sidney, Adam, Mandy, and everyone else flee the school, but Ghostface enters the gym and sees them escaping and begins to slash his way through the students in order to get to them. Admist to all of the chaos, Bree and Dustin are separated from the group and get killed at various places in the school. Mandy and the rest of the survivors search for Dustin and Bree, but Mandy finds Dustin's corpse in her locker which leaves her devastated while Dewey and the others are attacked by Ghostface upon finding Bree's corpse in one of the classrooms. Dewey gets stabbed in the back while Adam attempts to save him, but Ghostface shoves him into a trophy case, which knocks him out. Sidney, Gale and Judy find Danny in an empty classroom covered in blood while bound to a chair with tape. While freeing him, Ghostface appears and kidnaps Judy which distracts Sidney and Gale long enough for Danny to free himself and knocks the two women out with a chair. Sidney wakes up to find herself tied to a chair along with Adam, Gale, Mandy and Dewey. She then discovers Danny and Ghostface gutting Judy right in front of her. Ghostface then unmasks themself as Lily who reveals why she murdered her friends is that she and Danny were inspired by Sidney's late cousin Jill Roberts (Emma Roberts) and they killed Joseph and Stephanie because he had cheated on her for Stephanie. She also explains that she killed Kristina because she was about to call the police on the duo. Mandy breaks free from her bindings and attacks Lily. As the two girls fight, Danny tries to stab Mandy but is killed by an axe wielding Adam who also broke free from his bindings. Lily sees this act of violence and grives over his corspe. She angrily stabs Adam in the chest, but is shot in the head by Sidney who saw that happen. Early the next day, the survivors are taken away by the ambulance. A couple of months goes by, Sidney and Adam (who survived his wounds) finally got married with Dewey, Gale and Mandy attending their wedding as the film ends. Cast :For more details on individual characters, see List of Scream characters and List of Scream cast members. *Neve Campbell as Sidney Prescott *David Arquette as Sheriff Dewey Riley *Courteney Cox as Gale Weathers Riley *Marley Shelton as Deputy Judy Hicks *Ryan Phillippe as Adam Thomas *Bella Thorne as Lily Blue *Jamie Lynn Spears as Tara Willis *Jennette McCurdy as Mandy Thomas *Dean Collins as Lucas Green *Ben Linkin as Dustin Foster *Octavia Spencer as Principal Valarie Tate *Spencer Treat Clark as Danny Winters *KeKe Palmer as Bree Diamond *Jonathan Lipnicki as Andy Griffin *Vanessa Hudgens as Stephanie Bell *Brenda Song as Kristina Bell *Matt Lanter as Joseph Bayer Production In an interview with the writer Kevin Williamson confirmed his contractual obligation for Scream 4 and Scream 5 and had submitted concepts for three films leading up to Scream 6, though his contract for the sixth film had not yet been finalized. In May 2011, executive producer Harvey Weinstein confirmed that a sequel was possible, saying that despite Scream 4 performing below The Weinstein Company's financial expectations, he was still happy with the gross it had accrued. "The 'Scream' Series Is Far From Over, Says Producer Harvey Weinstein". http://moviesblog.mtv.com. MTV. May 17, 2011. Retrieved May 20, 2011. In February 2012, when asked about a potential Scream 5, Williamson stated at the time that he did not know, saying "I'm not doing it." "Exclusive: Kevin Williamson Talks 'Scream 4', '5' and '6'". www.fearnet.com. Retrieved 2011-03-16. Although, now that MTV is currently doing a TV series spin-off, it makes the future of the film series unknown. Scream 5 will be released four years after Scream 4. A sequel has been green lighted in May 2011. While wishing on filming Scream 6, but due to the disappointment of Scream 4 at the box office which made $19 million in its opening weekend, Scream 5 was to be the final Scream film in the series.Scream 5 will be the final film, no Scream 6. Retreived May 1, 2011. The series may have an interest on rebooting it to have a perfect story with perfect box office performances.Scream 4 failed at box office, will the franchise be rebooted?. Retrieved May 1, 2011. On May 7, 2011, it was reported that Scream 5's production budget will be $50 million, making it the most expensive film into the film series to date suprising both Scream 3 and 4'' by $10 million, which both made $40 million, giving it along with the franchise a total to $169 million.Scream 5 will cost $50 million to produce. Retrieved May 7, 2011. It has set a record for most expensive horror film of all-time.Scream 5 will be the most expensive horror film of all-time with $50 million. Retrieved May 7, 2011. Craven said that it will hope that the film will have audiences back into theaters after a 11 year wait to see the fourth installment of the ''Scream film franchise, which failed at the box office. He poised the fifth installment to make at least $35-40 million in its opening weekend, to becoming one of the biggest weekend opening for a horror film, competing against both Scream 2 ($32 million) and Scream 3 ($34 million), and even more than Scream 4 ($18 million) and Scream ($6 million). It will also be expecting to make $90-100 million in the US and possibly about $200 million worldwide, to make it the highest-grossing horror film of all-time. Scream is currently the highest-grossing horror film of all-time making in $103 million in the U.S., and $173 million worldwide, which is more to its solid $15 million budget.Scream Movies at the Box Office. Retrieved May 7, 2011. Scream 5 can be titled as styled as 5CREAM, Scream 5 in 3D, 5CREAM in 3D, 5CREAM 3D, Scream 5D, 5cream: The Final Chapter, Scream 5: The Final Chapter. Despite to release the film in 3D, Craven states that it will not be shot in 3D. Filming Scream 5 began filming in mid July 2014 and set to conclusion for two months, with it's expensive production budget to $50 million.Scream 5 will scare into theaters in June 2012!. Retrieved May 7, 2011. Brenda Song and Vanessa Hudgens will begin filming their roles during the beginning of production.Vanessa Hudgens in Screm 5: Am I Going To Die?. Retrieved May 7, 2011. It was said that there characters will be attacked and risked their lives by Ghostface. Neve Campbell and Ryan Phillippe will start right after them.Neve Campbell and Ryan Phillippe. Retrieved May 7, 2011. Craven said that Sidney's child will be play by a younger actor at the end of production beginning in October.Neve Campbell talks Sidney Prescott's First Child. Retrieved May 7, 2011. There will be a prom scene where David Arquette's character Dewey Riley gets attacked by Ghostface.David Arquette in Scream 5. Retrieved May 7, 2011. Courteney Cox promises fans that Scream 5 will be much darker and scarier than ever.Courteney Cox talks Scream 5. Retrieved May 7, 2011. The film will be shot in Real D 3D, using 3D camera.3D will help Scream 5 to scream at the box office. Retrieved May 7, 2011. Casting Neve Campbell is thrilled that she can return for another Scream installment as Sidney Prescott as well as Courtney Cox and David Arquette as Gale Weathers and Dewey Wright, respectivetly.Scream 5 into works. Retrieved May 1, 2011. Fans said that they wanted Hayden Panettiere to return but when her character Kirby Reed is stabbed to death, and is still breathing in the final seconds from Scream 4, the character will not make a return. Marley Shelton is also interested on reprising her role as Judy Hicks since she have survived from Scream 4.Marley Shelton returns in Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. The film will include with much younger new characters. In June 2011, Dakota Fanning signed up for the film,Dakota Fanning signs up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. as well as Jennette McCurdy, Keke Palmer and Jamie Lynn Spears.Jennette McCurdy signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011.Vanessa Hudgens signed up for Scream 5 Retrieved May 1, 2011. They are cast to play as Lily Blue, Mandy Thomas, Bree Diamond and Tara Willis. The film is to have Sidney Prescott to have a new boyfriend in this film, and Ryan Phillippe is cast.Ryan Phillipee signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. He is to play as Adam Thomas, whom is Mandy's cousin. Brenda Song and Vanessa Hudgens are only starring into the beginning of the film.Selena Gomez signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011.Victoria Justice signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. Matt Lanter is to play as Vanessa Hudgen's love interest.Matt Lanter signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. And Ben Linkin signed up to play the role of Dakota Fanning's love interest.Alexander Ludwig signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. It was announced that Sidney Prescott will be having her first child towards the end of the film after she marries Adam Thomas. Their child will be played by a younger actor. Dakota Faninng confirms she will not star in Scream 5.Dakota Fanning not to star in Scream 5. Retrieved July 13, 2011. Instead, she will be replaced by Selena Gomez for the role as Lily.Selena Gomez Replaces Dakota Fanning in Scream 5. Retrieved July 13, 2011. Also, Gomez will not be starring into the film, so Bella Thorne replaced her.Demi Lovato Replaces Selena Gomez for Scream 5. Retrieved August 8, 2011. Release Due to toning down the violent content for the MPAA, Wes Craven announced that the film's release date is set for April 10, 2015 worldwide, four years after the release of Scream 4 on April 2011 and 15 years after the release of Scream 3 on Februray 2000.Scream 5 announces release date. Retrieved May 1, 2011. Craven said that it may be released in 3D, looking foward to take on some business at the box office. Though the plans for the film's 3D release has since been scrapped, despite the film being filmed in 3D. Critical reviews Scream 5 received surprisingly good reviews from critics, with some reviewers praising the film's refreshing tone for the franchise, but was considered an improvement over Scream 4. Review aggregate Rotten Tomatoes reports that 81% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 173 reviews, with an average score of 5.8 out of 10. Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, gives the film a 52 based on 32 reviews. CinemaScore polls reported that the average grade moviegoers gave the film was a B+ on an A plus to F scale. Roger Ebert gave the film three out of four stars, Mainly praising the film for re-using the clichéd formula of the slasher genre, but complimenting Craven's direction and Williamson's dialogue. Empire gave the film two out of five stars, criticizing the film's old-fashioned formula and lack of scare factor. The New York Daily News thought the film was "devilish" and that "relying on obvious clichés does seem ironic, just easy." The Toronto Sun gave the film a positive review, writing that "this installment is the hip, serrated-edge blast of newness since the original was in 1996. Suddenly, it's the horror thriller that, like, your parents are excited about"; however, the review praised director Wes Craven. Colin Covert of the Minneapolis Star Tribune gave the film a perfect score of four out of four stars, praising the combination of scares, comedy, and twists. The Boston Herald wrote that the film is "often amusing" but too long. Lisa Kennedy from the Denver Post stated that Scream 5 "pays plenty of homage to their 1996 original", but that it is close to its greatness, despite calling it a "a final chapter worth watching". Lisa Schwarzbaum of Entertainment Weekly praised the film, stating "It's a giddy reminder of everything that made Scream such a fresh scream in the first place," while Betsy Sharkey of the Los Angeles Times wrote that "Scream 5 finds a way to live up to its gory past while it carves out new terrors in new ways." Peter Travers of Rolling Stone gave the movie four out of four stars, praising the story, deaths, acting and the script. Box office Scream 5 was released in 3,415 theaters nationwide on April 10, 2015. It earned $4 million during it's midnight premiere, which is significantly higher than the predecessor (which earned over $1 million from its April 2011 release).Scream 5 Scares Up $2 Million From Midnight Screenings. Retrieved April 10, 2015. It experienced the second biggest opening day for the franchise earning $13.2 million, slightly lower than Scream 3's opening day ($13.3 million), and grossed much more than Scream 4 ($8.7 million). On Saturday, the film earned $7 million, followed by $5 million Sunday, bringing it's total to $25 million over the weekend of the film's release, coming in second place behind Furious 7 ($60 million). It also had the third biggest opening weekend in the Scream franchise behind Scream 3 ($34 million) and Scream 2 ($32 million). The film became a major success at the box office since It Follows. Home media Scream 4 will be released on October 13, 2015. References External links *''Scream 5'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:2010s horror films